Happy Birthday Hanataro!
by CherushiChibi
Summary: It's Hanataro's birthday! and he's dreading it...Why? Its on April 1st...Yes, they day of pranks! as he doges many pranks and cleans his way through the day, what does his new soul reaper friend, Hisako, have in store for him? WARNING: Hantaro X OC...No this isn't dirty you perv -.- ONESHOT


April 1st….It was Hanataro's birthday today… You would think he would be filled with joy, but April 1st was also another holiday. It was April fool's day: The Day of Pranks. And one thing the other soul reapers love to do was bully Hanataro. And even though it was his birthday, he couldn't just go home and hide in a closet hoping no one would find him. No…He still had to do his grueling chores and work.

He sighed with relief as he wiped the sweat off his forehead after finishing scrubbing the kitchen floors. He got up and untied his sleeves after dumping the suds. He dumped them down the drain, but as soon as he did so. There was a click. "Hm?" He said in confusion. Then water dumped onto him from above. And it sure enough was the sudsy, dirt filled, water he just dumped. He cried out in shock. When the water stopped falling he heard a snickering in the back of the room. He turned and whoever it was hidden. "Ha ha, very funny." He said getting the soap out of his eyes.

He quickly went home to shower and change. As he washed his hair he prayed to god that they didn't put jelly in his shower pipes like last year. He then got out and went over to his dresser, opened the drawer, then gasped. All that was in there…was a maid's costume. '_That's just cruel_'He thought to himself. "well…I could put on the dirty Shihakusho …" He said to himself. But he decided against it. When they were wet they were EXTREMLY uncomfortably. He sighed, looks like he was stuck with the maids costume.

He put it on and looked into the mirror and frowned. How humiliating. "Well it is a lot more comfortable then a wet Shihakusho." He said to himself. Then he shook his head. "What am I saying? I have to go to the dry cleaners and get another Shihakusho.(yes…the soul society has one of those…How else would they keep their clothes clean?)" Hanataro said. He put on his medical bag and raced out of his house. He tried to ignore the snickering and laughing from other people. He was so embarrassed and couldn't wait to get out of the costume. But when he got there…The door had a sign hanging on it saying "sorry, we're closed!" Hanataro whimpered. _"What am I going to do?" _He thought. Then someone put a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, and then saw Hisako's face. "Oh hey Chiharu." He said miserably. "Hanataro? Why are you wearing that?" She asked. "Its April 1st." He sighed. There were more people chuckling as they went buy and Hanataro hung his head shamefully. Hisako looked at him, feeling bad. "Here, follow me… I have a change of clothes at my house." She said.

Hanataro smiled. "Really? Thank you!" He said happily. They raced off to her house and she gave him a change of clothes. He walked into the bathroom, and Hisako sat on the couch. She sighed. Who could do something like that on some ones birthday? Especially poor Hanataro…He already has enough on his mind as it is….She didn't care what kind of Prank day it was.

When Hanataro walked out of the Bathroom he was putting on his Medical bag. He walked over to the trash can and stepped on the pedal to open it and threw away the maids costume. "There." He said Bitterly. "I'm sorry Hanataro…Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes, because of you, Hisako …Thank you so much! I'll return these as soon as possible." He said. "Nah…Keep them…. Shihakushos are unisex clothes, as long as is fits you nicely, you can keep them…God knows when they'll give you your clothes back." She said with a smile. "Thank you…" He said smiling awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

He looked at her, she looked tired. She had slightly dark circles under her eyes, and her skin was a sickly pale. "Hey Hisako, are you alright? You look kinda worn down…" He said worried. "It's okay, todays my day off, ill nap later…Don't worry about it!" She said. He looked at her doubtfully.

Hisako's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot, Hap—" Hanataro interrupted her. "Oh no! Look at the time! I already slacked off enough as its! I have to go! I'm so sorry, but we'll talk later okay? Thank you so much for your help! Bye!" He said bowing and running out of her house. She saddened. "okay bye…" He left… "Happy birthday…" She whispered.

Hanataro's next task was to take out the dorm trash…or at least it was…but when he got there it was all done. "That's odd…" He thought to himself. But he sooner found out that all his work was finished… "_Now that I think about it_" He thought. "_The only chore I have done today was the kitchen…_"

He would have thought this was even stranger if all of the sudden he wasn't hung upside down with a rope tied on his ankle. He sighed. "Happy April fool's day." He tried to untie the rope from his ankle, but the only way to do that was to undo the end of the trap. He huffed…Looks like he was going to have to hang here till someone comes by….and he'd have to be laughed at. He hung there for at least 30 minutes when, thank god, Hisako came by. She gasped and ran over to him. "H-Hanataro? Why are you hanging there?" She asked "It's April 1st" He said. "But this is just…" She trailed off and followed the rope with her eyes. "I'm going to undo the trap…Be prepared to fall…" She said running over to it. He nodded. When she loosened the rope, despite her warning…He came crashing down.

"Ow… "He said sitting up and rubbing his head. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful, are you alright?" She gasped running over to him. "Yeah I'm fine….im used to it…" He said. "Oh Hanataro! Why are they so mean to you? I just don't understand? Aren't you tired of it?" She asked. Hanataro looked at her. She being a newer soul reaper, he didn't expect her to understand. "I guess since they all have harder responsibilities…it can be really pressuring, so they take it out on me…who's weaker." He said with a smile. She just looked at him sadly.

"I still don't think that's an excuse for them to be so rude… Do you see everyone else getting pranked this much?" She asked. He knew that was true, but he didn't feel like he had a right to complain…He was only a squad 4 member after all…and so was she, "It's really fine! Besides all my chores are done! Which is nice, I just hope its not a trick…" He said. Hisako paused, then smiled shyly…."Yeah…" she said. Then she stood up. "Hey…Hanataro…" She said helping him up. He looked at Hisako, her mood changed. "Yes?" He asked. "I…I…well, have you got any letters recently?" She asked. He thought about it….There was the sardines he got in his mailbox this morning, but he was pretty sure that's not what she meant.

"No…Not that I know of…" He said. "Oh…" She said. Then she smiled at him. "Well maybe you should go back home…."She said. Hanataro raised an eyebrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean—" He asked but she already started to run off. "Just trust me! Bye bye Hanataro!" She smiled. He waved, He wondered what she meant by that. He began to walk home lost in thought.

He got home thanking god he wasn't pranked from here and there. He took in the moment of no pranks and thought about how Hisako asked if she had any mail. He walked over to his mail box, and hoped there was not going to be any rotten fish in it. He opened it and peeked in side…There was nothing. No rotten fish either. He sighed with relief and went inside. He wondered what she meant by a letter. His head was pounding and he didn't want to think about it. He threw himself onto his bed and sighed. "Happy Birthday to me…" He mumbled. Then he rolled over…When he rolled over he heard a crinkle noise. He sat up. It came from under his pillow, he lifted up his pillow thinking it was another prank, but then he saw a light blue envelope with a white heart sticker on it.

He threw his pillow to the side and picked up the envelope. "_Is this what Hisako was talking about?_" He thought. He was hesitant to open it….What if it was another prank and had spider in it? He shook his head. "_It's from Hisako_" He thought "_there wouldn't be any spiders in it…_" He held his breath as he braced himself. He ripped open the letter, and there was only a piece of paper in it. He let his breath go and he pulled out the neatly folded paper and opened it.

_Hello Hanataro! _

_I know what day it is, don't think I wouldn't forget! I remembered you telling me about it when we were cleaning out the prison cells, _

_Come to the cherry blossom orchard at 2:30_

_Hisako~_

He read it the letter 4 times, he couldn't believe he remembered. No one ever remembered… He smiled to himself, He looked at the clock, it was 2:20, and He only had 10 minutes to get to the orchard… He neatly refolded the letter and tucked it safely inside his Shihakusho and he got going.

When he got to the Cherry blossom orchard he saw Hisako, He ran up to her. "Hisako!" He called. She turned and saw him. "Hanataro! I'm so glad you came! I was worried you wouldn't have!" She said worriedly. "Of course I would." He said. She blushed. He looked down at the basket she had in her hand. "What's that for?" He asked. She looked at it then smiled. "Happy birthday!" She said with a smile. Hanataro eye's widened as the wind made the hair dance around their heads. He looked down at the basket she was holding out in front of her, then back up at her…Even though she looked deadly tired she seemed to glow with the cherry blossoms as she smiled lightly at him.

"I—you…and…I just… I can't believe…" He was at a loss of words. She giggled. "It's picnic silly! Come on…" She said walking over to one of the trees setting the basket down. He only followed wordless. She set down the blanket and food, and she sat down, he just stood there shocked. "Come on Hanataro! This is for you!" She said happily… He slowly sat down. "You did this…All for me?" He asked. She nodded with a smile. "Of course! I've been planning this for a couple weeks now!" she said.

He looked down at everything there…She must of made it all, there was even a cake! But then his eyes look at her hands….They had small cuts and bandages all of them…He looked back up at her and she still looked really tired. "So did you have to work very hard today?" She asked giving him tea. He took it from her. "No…I didn't, It's odd…Everything was finished…" He said cautiously… "That's good!" She said. He stayed quiet, Then it hit him like a bag of bricks…how could he not tell before…She was that kind of person, "Hisako…did…did you do all my work for me?" he asked.

She froze…Then she smiled lightly. "Y-Yes I did…" She said softly. He was in shock yet again. "But, Hisako, you didn't…You didn't have too! It's my work, I mean you could hurt yourself, and your dead tired plus I'm not that important to where you have to work yourself to—" Hisako interrupted. "Hanataro hush!" She blurted. He froze, Shocked at her tone. "I'm sorry…it's just that…well….I'm so tired of you putting yourself down so much; you are so nice to everyone! Listen to you! Worrying about me so much, when it's your birthday, I wanted to do it for you. It's just this once, I just wanted to make sure you had time to have a picnic today…I can't believe they made you work today! And they gave me the day off….I felt so bad…I had to do something…" She said. He looked at her.

"Besides…" She smiled. "I didn't even know Aprils fool's day is today…I completely forgot! All that I had in my mind Is that it's your birthday!…And you know what…" She said. Hanataro raised an eye brow at her. "What?" He asked. She looked back and forth, and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Your birthday is also the beginning of the Cherry Blossom Season…" She whispered. Hanataro smiled. She sat up. "Now…Lets eat…" She said. He nodded. And they began their picnic

As they ate Hisako got even more tired….She yawned….Hanataro leaned up against the tree, as he took in the sweet air of food and Cherry Blossom…Then Hisako started to sway back in forth. He knew what that meant. "Hisako?" He said. Her eye lids were droopy, "Good night…" She said sleepily, and she fell over. Hanataro caught her and she laid on his lap. He laughed silently to himself. She was out cold. He looked down at her as she slept peacefully…Well looks like he was stuck here till she woke up… He looked up at the sky. "I guess I'm kind of tired too…" He said, he rest his head onto the tree and closed his eyes, soaking in the sun. soon enough he slept soundly too…..Then his eye snapped open. "Dang it! What am I gonna do about clothes?" He said to himself.

**Authors note:**

**So I freaking love Hanataro! Like seriously, a lot. I was on his wiki when I saw his birthday was on April 1****st**** and I was like "awww he was born in the beginning of Cherry Blossom season" and then I read that he was bullied a lot on his birthday because It was April Fool's day. And I was like, "Oh yeah…That holiday . I forgot about it" so I came up with this fanfiction. I have another fanfiction that clears up her story a little bit more lol…and it is a HanaHisa fanfic XDD (I love how that ship name sounds o.o good thing I attempted it) but I got lots of editing to do! 3 oh and when she gets really tired (like overly tired) she says "Goodnight" and passes out on the spot…a weakness of hers lol+**

**Picture of Hanataro and Hisako:**

** art/Take-a-Picture-With-Me-382275185?q=gallery%3Acherushichibi%2F31226111&qo=1**


End file.
